


The Blood Son

by Mihiaasaurus



Series: Tumblr inspiration [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Batman!Derek, Catwoman!Stiles, Daddy Derek, Derek Hale as Batman, Derek is Batman, Derek is a single parent, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Single Parent Derek, Stiles Stilinski as Catwoman, Stiles is catwomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihiaasaurus/pseuds/Mihiaasaurus
Summary: Derek is a parent of a 10 year old. Problem is Batman isn't supposed to have kids. How will this play out? Will the other robins agree? Will Catlad approve?What's going to happen next





	The Blood Son

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more!!!!

Derek was woken up by someone sitting on his chest.  Not a large someone but someone heavy enough to make him groan.

"What…." He blinked an eye open to see a kid no older than 10 sitting on him and frowning

down at him. In an instant he was awake. But neither moved first.

Derek didn't know many kids but he felt like he knew this one. This kid had dark black hair and

 hazel eyes and tan skin. The kid was dressed in the typical uniform of the Hale academy complete with hat. And though he felt familiar Derek could not recall ever meeting the boy.

Derek could feel the small dagger he kept under the pillow and slowly inched his arm further under the pillow. The kid moved first by leaning back.

"Good morning, Father. It is 6am now and breakfast is in the dining room." The kid then got off him in very dignified and controlled movements and walked out the door.

"What the fuck?" He asked his ceiling.

 

X

 

Eventually Derek got up and went to find Alfred. The older man was found in the dining hall with the kid who was eating and being as still as possible.

"Alfred." Derek grunted sitting down in his usual seat. Which was the head of the table but the kid was seated to his right. The boy stared at him as Alfred handed him a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

But he just couldn't enjoy the paper. No he needed answers. He took a large sip of coffee and stared back at the kid.

"Explain."  He demanded. The kid didn't smile. There were no changes in his facial features at being questioned.

"MY name is Damian Hale. You're my father." Derek hesitated for a second, thinking this was a prank, but decided against being cautious right now.

"That's impossible. I have no children." The kid shrugged and shoveled another bite of waffles into his mouth.

"You have me." Derek frowned.

"Who is your mother?"

"Kate argent." The kid was staring at him inquisitively. But right now Derek didn't care. He was going through all his past memories of the vile women, trying to remember when, if she even had, mentioned that she was pregnant. Nothing came to mind. But then again Kate had been gone along time too.

"How old are you?" The kid took a sip of the orange juice.

"I'm 10. My birthday is in May but I conceived in September." The kid was something else. But the timing….goddamn the timing. In September 2007, he was traveling around the middle east and had one last tryst with the horrid female. And now staring at the kid, he can see bits of himself.

"What are you wearing?" Derek asked wanting more answers.

"School uniform. Today is my first day at the academy."

"Who signed you up? How did you  get accepted? When did you get accepted?" Derek was firing questions off quickly but he knew himself. Derek would not be at peace until he had all the puzzle pieces.

"Mother signed me up and Uncle Peter accepted and I got accepted yesterday." The kids watch beeped and the kid stood up. "It is time for school. Have a pleasant day, father."

Derek watched as the boy stood and grabbed a small backpack.

"Mr. Branson, the chauffeur, will take you to school, master Damian." Alfred stated as Damien walked past the older man.

"Thank you Alfred." And with that the boy was gone.

"What the fuck…" Derek stated again staring at the spot where the boy had disappeared. "This cannot be happening."

"This is master Damian's birth Certificate. I have already tested it and it is true but you may check again Master Derek." Alfred handed over a folder filled with papers. "As well as all these other documents that point out significant time of master Damian's life. Including immunizations, school records and  doctor visits."

Derek took the file and frowned even further.

"A kid. This can't be true…" He ran a hand down his face.

"He looks exactly like you, sir." Alfred stated, moving to place a plate of food in front of the younger man. "The same grumpy exterior to boot."

Derek frowned at his butler but said nothing. Instead he took a bite of food and sat there, thinking.

 

X

 

Derek was in shock. He ran all the tests. He called all the original companies. He called all the people there. The truth was that Derek Hale was a father.

He had a kid.


End file.
